happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences -- Chapter 3: A Long Journey
Mumble, Gloria and Bill were now swimming from the forbidden shore to the Falkland islands (if you wanna know, it's about 1,293,077 Mumbles). It took over two months to get there, but they had to rest, so when they got there, they did. But they were awoken by some people. Mumble, of course was the first to notice them. And they looked like kids, Mumble guessed them to be between two and three (because penguins live for about fifteen years (sorry) so they were about nine or ten). “Hey, look, two emperor penguins. That's something you don't see everyday, do you?” One of them said. Mumble had his head around when he saw them so he decided to turn his body too. “Wait, this one here has still got it's baby feathers on, aww that's cute, wait a second, it has blue eyes.” “Um, excuse me, but, where are we.” Mumble said, causing them to freeze in shock. “Did that penguin just talk?” “I think so.” “Yeah, what's your name then?” “The name's Mumble.” Again, they froze in shock “You're Mumble?” “Yeah, what's the matter, it looks like you've seen a ghost.” “Well, it's nice to meet you Mumble, we should have guessed it was you.” That confused Mumble's “What do you mean by that?” “Well, you're the one who stopped the harvesting of fish, right?” “Um, yeah, why?” “Because now that the main fish import is down we've seen a rise in fish in this area, by the way, you're in Rooker's bay, just off the town of Stanly, welcome to the Falkland islands.” “Did you hear that Erik?” “Indeed I did.” “Who said that?” “My son did, here” Mumble showed them the camera that was on him (BTW, if you want to know what the camera looks like, think of an ipad on Mumble's belly.) and on the screen was Erik and Bo. “Wow, hi there Erik, nice to meet you.” “It's nice to meet you too.” “Same here” Bo said “So, how long are you staying here Mumble?” “Well, we were just stopping here for the night and then we will be heading further north.” “To where?” “I guess you'll have to find out yourselves.” “Well, ok, you can stay here for the night” “Mumble, where are we?” This time it was Gloria “I like you to meet my wife, Gloria, Gloria, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours, wait, what are your names again?” “My name's Jake.” “Mine's Billy.” “Mine is Alex, short for Alexander.” “Well, it's nice to meet you Jake, Billy and Alex.” Both Mumble and Gloria said “Wait, we haven't shown you Bill yet, have we Gloria?” “No, here's Bill now.” Mumble woke Bill up and got him onto his flipper, Mumble then showed the small krill to the boys. “Oh, hello there.” “Oh, hi.” and so, Mumble, Gloria and Bill stayed for a night. When the sun came up, it was time to say goodbye. “Goodbye Mumble, goodbye Gloria, goodbye Bill,” “See ya, Jake, Billy and Alex.” And off they went for their next stop: Rio de Janeiro, which took a couple of months. After that it was Jamaica, then New York, and by the time they did get to New York, they were starting to get popular, as the internet was faster than them, there were even predictions of where they were going next, the most popular was, you guessed it, England, and sure enough, when a video of them going in the direction of England was posted, all of the coast of England was preparing for their arrival. But they didn't know that they were heading for the Isle of Wight. “You're nearly at the Isle of Wight, did you hear the news, they found a new dinosaur, yeah, found on the twenty- seventh of may 2015.” “Dinosaur?” Erik knew that would be the first question, so he told all that he knew. “Well, I never knew that my son would know about something I didn't. But seriously, they lived for one hundred and sixty five million years, only to have been wiped out by a rock.” “Well, it says here that the 'rock' you were talking about, was actually ten kilometres.” Mumble knew what that meant, ten thousand Mumbles, but the humans made something almost as equal to that in the space of just one. “Well, do you know anything on Nuclear weapons?” “No, but I can look it up. Oh here we are, the nuclear bomb, said to be one of the most powerful--” “Wait, 'one of the most powerful'?” “Yes, the humans are starting to get a material called anti-matter.” “Ok, what makes it so powerful then?” “Well. If you want an explosion the size of a Nuclear bomb, then the size of anti-matter you'll need would be about the size of well, maybe the size of the camera that you have on you.” Well, that surely made Mumble worried, what would this do when they had another world war? “Ok you should be near Sandown by now.” “Why? Is the sand pointing down or something?” “No, that's just the name of the town.” “I was making a joke, son.” “I know. Well, here you are then. What is it like there.” “Take a look.” Mumble showed him what it was like. Erik knew for sure that they were there. “Wow, you two have become popular, every coast in England has prepared for you, fortunately, they didn't know we were heading for the Isle of Wight.” “Ok, how would you know if we were now popular?” “It's all over the internet, and it's reminded them about you stopping them from taking the fish. Well, I think that it may be crowded at London.” “I think so too. Hey, do you know anything about this place?” “Well, there is a dinosaur museum, with your popularity, you may just be able to have a look inside.” “Ok, lets have a look in the--” “Hey, look, it's Mumble and Gloria.” They had just realised that two humans saw them. “Hello there.” Mumble said “Wow, they didn't say you can talk. The name's Daniel by the way.” “Well, it's nice to see you Daniel.” “What are you doing here then?” “Well, we were just stopping for the night, and then we'll be leaving.” “Where too?” “If only I could tell you that.” “Well, then have you got any plans on what you're going to do here?” “Um, well, we were interested in the dinosaur museum.” “Oh, you mean Dinosaur Isle, well, it's just over there.” She pointed to a big building. “Ok, thanks.” Mumble and Gloria went to the museum, and yes, they were allowed to go in. “Wow, this place is so cool.” As they went around, they saw dinosaurs of many varieties. “Dad, did you know that they are related to birds?” “No I did not, that could mean that these were our ancestors?” “Yeah, well, I think you may need some sleep, this is the last stop before London.” Erik had a point, and so they slept. It was morning, Mumble had a big day in front of him. And Gloria was the first to wake up. “Mumble, Mumble, wake up.” But Mumble was still asleep, maybe even deeply. Gloria decided to sneak out until he woke up, and when he did, he was worried, as always. “Gloria, Gloria? Where are you?” He searched, but again, he was oblivious to the fact that Gloria was behind him. “Hello there Mumble.” Mumble turned quickly, but Gloria was faster. He turned again to find her behind him. “Ah, very funny, well done Gloria, you scared me again.” “Aww, so, what shall we do today? Oh wait, we were heading to London, weren't we?” “Yeah, Erik, are you up yet?” “Yeah I am.” “Well, here we go” and so they went out of the building, got off the beach and headed for London. Previous chapter - Next chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters